colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Mr.Lee - Park Ji Yoon ft. San E
Descripción *'Título:' Mr.Lee (미스터리)160px|right *'Artista:' Park Ji Yoon ft. San E *'Single:' - *'Pista:' # *'Género:' - *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 21 de octubre de 2013 Video full|center|400 px Park Ji Yoon, San E Romanización I Love you hey Mr.Lee naui jeulgyeo chatgi imi nae hasrain sog modeun yaegin wae ulman keum ik suk hae ttag joheun mom mae un dongeul joha hae al deusmal deus myohan nunmae geu sogi chamgung geumhae tto eotteohge sijag haebolkka silsu in cheog munja haebolkka kkumeseo cheoreom neoege jeon hwaga ondamyeon galge malhae neo jigeum eodinde hoksi geogi yeope nugu itni gwaenhi ttande hannun palji malgo geu daeromeom chwora hey Mr.Lee nan maeil kkum kkuji kkae eonagi silheul mankeum jja lithan sesang in geol eojileo jilhae michil geotman gata neoui jonjae maneu rodo waen ji naneun heung bun dwae tto eotteohge sijak haebolkka silsu in cheog munja haebolkka kkumeseo cheoreom neoege jeon hwaga ondamyeon galge malhae neo jigeum eodinde hoksi geogi yeope nugu itni gwaenhi ttande hannun palji malgo geu daeromeom chwora Stop ~ Hey Mr.San E yeah dats me classic ladies destiny Inglés I Love you hey Mr.Lee My book mark All stories in your time-line I can even memorize them Nice body Likes working out Those special eyes that I might or might not know I want to know the inside of it How should i start? Should I text you as if it's a mistake? If you call me that might Feel like a dream I'll go there Where are you Is there someone beside you? Don't look at anywhere else just stop right there hey Mr.Lee I dream everyday It's an amazing dream That i don't want to wake up from I'm so dizzy I feel like I'm going crazy Your presence makes me excited How should i start? Should I text you as if it's a mistake? If you call me that might Feel like a dream I'll go there Where are you Is there someone beside you? Don't look at anywhere else just stop right there Stop ~ Hey Mr.San E yeah dats me classic ladies destiny I'm really popular right now Sponsor brandnew racing car You're at a pretty good level now But you text me at the same time Everyday, asking me if I'm sleep I don't like easy things I like it trendy girls look Plus personal preferences stockings I can see through you see through you If you wanna master Mr. Lee Click refresh How should i start? Should I text you as if it's a mistake? If you call me that might Feel like a dream I'll go there Where are you Is there someone beside you? Don't look at anywhere else just stop right there Hangul I Love you 헤이 미스터 리 나의 즐겨찾기 이미 내 핫라인 속 모든 얘긴 외울만큼 익숙해 딱 좋은 몸매 운동을 좋아해 알 듯 말 듯 묘한 눈매 그 속이 참 궁금해 또 어떻게 시작해볼까 실수인 척 문자해 볼까 꿈에서처럼 너에게 전화가 온다면 갈게 말해 너 지금 어딘데 혹시 거기 옆에 누구 있니 괜히 딴데 한 눈 팔지 말고 그대로 멈춰라 헤이 미스터 리 나 매일 꿈꾸지 깨어나기 싫을만큼 짜릿한 세상인 걸 어질어질해 미칠것만 같아 너의 존재만으로도 왠지 나는 흥분돼 또 어떻게 시작해볼까 실수인 척 문자해 볼까 꿈에서처럼 너에게 전화가 온다면 갈게 말해 너 지금 어딘데 혹시 거기 옆에 누구 있니 괜히 딴데 한 눈 팔지 말고 그대로 멈춰라 Stop ~ Hey Mr.San E yeah dats me classic ladies destiny Datos Categoría:Park Ji Yoon Categoría:San E